Después: Aniversario
by Atori-chan
Summary: Un accidente y la notificación de que tu esposo ha fallecido, no es un buen día para pasar felizmente tu décimo aniversario de bodas.


**SUMARY: **Un accidente y la notificación de que tu esposo ha fallecido, no es un buen día para pasar felizmente tu décimo aniversario de bodas.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Tragedia y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

_**¡FIC NÚMERO 100!**_

_**DESPUÉS: ANIVERSARIO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

Los ojos le pesaban en cantidad. Sentía las costillas a punto de romperse.

¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Sora! ¡Sora!

¿Por qué Piyomon la llamaba angustiada? ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrir los ojos?

-¡Ya está volviendo en sí!

¿Mimi? ¿Había vuelto de América?

-Sora, despierta, por favor.

¿También estaba Miyako?

Pero, ¿qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba es que había dejado a su consentida y mimada hija de tres años al cuidado de sus cuñados Takeru y Hikari, porque ella y Yamato habían quedado en celebrar su décimo aniversario de bodas en un restaurante de lujo y luego en la habitación del hotel.

-¡Yamato!

Como si su nombre tuviese una cura mágica, Sora despertó y se irguió de la cama, sin importar el dolor que eso había causado sobre su cuerpo.

-Sora, tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos –le había pedido su cuñada Hikari.

Y le haría caso, pero ahora que recordaba lo que había pasado, quería saber dónde estaba Yamato.

Recordaba con claridad la emoción que embargaba en los dos. En los asientos traseros del taxi, Yamato no paraba de hacerle promesas sobre la gran noche que pasarían juntos, como si todavía fuesen dos adolescentes en sus primeros días de noviazgo. Pero después, había visto aquella luz deslumbrante que los había cegado de repente. Yamato no había tardado en abrazarla para protegerla, y después el coche había rodado unas cuantas veces. Recordaba con gran nitidez como su cuerpo se movía contra la parte superior e inferior del vehículo, donde Yamato tendría que estar recibiendo un golpe mayor que el de ella, ya que ella aterrizaba sobre el suave asiento. Pero llegada a la sexta o séptima vuelta, ella había acabado por golpearse con algo duro, perdiendo la inconsciencia.

-Sora, ¿estás bien? Contesta, di algo –imploraba Miyako entre lágrimas.

Sora la miró, con el miedo de lo que había pasado todavía impregnado en sus ojos, luego al resto de sus amigas que la miraban con la misma angustia que su digimon. Y su digimon…

El color blanco inundó su rostro al ver cómo sostenía un digihuevo de las mismas tonalidades azuladas que Gabumon.

Su mente viajó como un haz de luz hacia el pasado, recordando lo que Gennai les había dicho en una ocasión.

.

"_El destino de un digimon elegido será igual al de su compañero humano. Mientras el humano viva, el digimon podrá renacer una y otra vez. Pero cuando la vida de su compañero humano toque a su fin, irremediablemente el compañero digital desaparecerá para siempre, convirtiéndose en un digihuevo sin que pueda volver a nacer."_

.

-Yamato… -susurró su nombre en lágrimas. No podía creer que… No podía imaginar que…

Pero ver como sus amigas agachaban la cabeza, sin poder mirarla, le era suficiente respuesta para imaginar que…

-¡No! ¡NO!

Sin querer escuchar la noticia, Sora saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo de la habitación, ante el desconcierto de sus mejores amigas.

Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos, no se creería tan cruel realidad en un día tan significativo para ellos. Recordaba como hace años, había sentido el nerviosismo antes de la boda y la paranoia de que al caminar hacia el altar, acabaría cayéndose. Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Su padre se había encargado de sostenerla y guiarla, como su hombre protector, pasándole el testigo a Yamato. Él la había recibido confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Siempre había sido así. Haciéndose el fuerte para que ella se sintiera siempre tranquila y segura.

Corriendo, llegó hasta la sección de información, donde las enfermeras realizaban perezosamente su labor.

-Yamato… ¿Dónde está Yamato?

Una de las enfermeras que se encontraba cómodamente sentada, la miró con su cara indiferente.

-¿Yamato, qué?

-Ishida… Yamato Ishida. Soy su mujer… Acabamos de tener un accidente de automóvil y…

Las enfermeras que estaban de pie, mirando el historial de algún paciente, pusieron su atención en la pelirroja, para luego mirarse entre ellas con rostros compasivos. Sora se percató de ello, pero aún así, no quería creerlo.

-Ya sé –cortó la enfermera que debido a su edad avanzada, estaba acostumbrada a mantener su aire frío ante esas cosas-. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Sora siguió a la enfermera antipática, pero debido a su nerviosismo, solo podía pensar en encontrar a Yamato. Esperanzada, deseaba verlo en una habitación con algunos rasguños, pero con su sonrisa de ensueño. Ella correría a sus brazos y se desahogaría por el mal rato que había pasado y él la confortaría. Sin embargo, habían llegado a una sección aislada de las habitaciones y que ponía, "Depósito de cadáveres".

Sora seguía sin querer creerlo. No podía ser. No podía ser.

La enfermera sin parar un instante, buscó el nombre en una lista que había encima de una mesa desocupada por su vigilante. Y tras localizar el nombre, cogió una de las llaves que había en un pequeño rincón y atravesando aquellas alargadas estanterías, se dirigió hacia una en particular.

Sora caminaba a paso lento, como si estuviese caminando por la cuerda floja, a punto de caer a un vacío sin fondo. Se sintió caer cuando la enfermera se paró ante una de los cajones y que llevaba escrito el nombre de Yamato Ishida. Las lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas, incrédula de que eso estuviese sucediendo y precisamente en su aniversario de bodas. Un día muy especial para ellos, se había convertido en un día trágico diez años después.

La enfermera, despreocupada del estado de la mujer, introdujo las llaves en el cajón.

¿Querría verlo? Se preguntaba ella.

¿Estaba preparada?

¡Dios!

¡No podía!

¡No se sentía capaz!

¡Dios!

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su hija que su padre había muerto?

¡¿Cómo explicarle eso a una criatura de tres años?! Se preguntaba desesperada sin saber todavía si quería ver o no el cuerpo sin vida de Yamato.

La enfermera sin ninguna piedad, abrió el largo cajón, mostrando el cadáver que ahí se hallaba, tapado con una sábana blanca.

Sobre uno de sus dedos descubiertos, se encontraba el nombre de aquel cadáver y Sora sintió que tenía problemas para respirar.

-Lo siento mucho –expuso la enfermera como si fuera una cantinela, acostumbrada a decirlo en esos momentos-. Pero su marido iba ebrio y sin el cinturón de seguridad. Usted debería ocuparse de que no incumpliera dos de las reglas de tráfico más importantes.

Aunque la enfermera estuviera metiendo cizaña, algo poco profesional por su parte, que dijese aquello era algo que a Sora no le cuadraba. Para empezar, Yamato nunca bebía y no solo él, sino que ella también había tenido puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Además, ¿por qué le culpaba como si fuese Yamato el que llevara el coche si iban en el asiento trasero?

Como si la enfermera no ofreciese suficiente delicadeza, sin previo aviso, destapó la sábana para que viera al fallecido.

Y Sora quedó sin aire. Tras unos segundos, lo soltó de golpe, sintiendo un enorme alivio al ver que aquel hombre no era Yamato. De inmediato la rabia y la actitud de la enfermera, hizo que explotara.

-¡Este hombre no es mi marido! –se quejó, sin importarle donde estaban.

-Pero vamos a ver –intentando mantener la calma, aunque no su antipatía-, no me ha dicho usted que era la mujer del coche accidentado. Además, dijo que su marido era Yamato Ishida.

-¡Por si usted es tan ignorante, hubo dos coches implicados! ¡Yo iba en el taxi con mi marido y el taxista! ¡Y le repito que este hombre no es Yamato Ishida!

La enfermera la miró por unos momentos inexpresiva, luego al muerto y chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Se habrán confundido esas niñas novatas en prácticas! ¡Después somos nosotras quiénes llevamos la bronca! –expuso la enfermera, indispuesta a ser la culpable de aquel malentendido.

Sora ya no quería escuchar a esa mujer tan borde, salió de aquella sección, sintiendo que vomitaría en cualquier momento, y decidió buscar a sus amigas para que le dijeran exactamente qué había pasado con Yamato.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera, imaginando que alguna de ellas estaría allí, avisando a sus respectivos maridos por su repentina fuga.

-¡Me importa una mierda que no esté en tu jurisdicción! ¡Ken, encárgate de que lo metan en la cárcel de por vida!

Esa voz…

-Yamato, tranquilízate –le pedía la voz de Taichi.

-¡Y una mierda! –gritaba exaltado- ¡Aunque la culpa, la tuviera el otro, ese taxista de mierda no paraba de mirar por el retrovisor lo que hacíamos! Dime, Iori, ¡¿acaso eso no es motivo para ser un caso de homicidio?!

-¿Yamato? –susurró la voz de Sora, una vez que había llegado a la sala de espera.

Allí estaba él, cabreado como nunca, y con algunos rasguños por su cuerpo, cubiertos por los apósitos, pero nada que pusiera en aprieto su vida.

Ver a su mujer, produjo aún más enfado en Yamato.

-¡Mírala! ¡Mira cómo está por culpa de ese taxista gilipollas!

Y aunque Yamato estuviera de un humor, donde mejor era no acercarse, a no ser que buscases pelear con él, Sora no dudó en correr a sus brazos y llorar a gusto, feliz de que estuviera vivo.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo! –llorando de emoción.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? –exigió saber.

Intuyendo que mataría a la enfermera borde, Sora prefirió callar y olvidar lo que había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Pero aún quedaban cabos sueltos.

¿Por qué sus amigas habían desviado la cabeza cuando había preguntado por Yamato?

-Sora, dime qué ha pasado –separándola para verla.

Sora lo miró, luego a sus amigos, fijándose en que habían desviado la cabeza, justo como las chicas. Entonces entendió. Por culpa del carácter agresivo de Yamato, todos se ponían nerviosos que no sabían cómo decirle a la pelirroja que el rubio estaba como una fiera desatada. Era algo incómodo criticar al marido de su mejor amiga, por mucha amistad que hubiera.

Sora rió divertida por aquello, algo que Yamato no entendía. Pero Sora reía y eso era señal de que todo en ella iba bien. Más tranquilo con ello, se relajó, para poder seguir apreciando ese buen y dulce carácter de su mujer.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Sora ha desaparecido! –y ahí habían aparecido las tres mujeres más Piyomon con el digihuevo. Cuando Miyako y las demás vieron a Sora en los brazos de Yamato, se sintieron ligeramente nerviosas-. Vaya… veo que la habéis encontrado… -expuso con una risa.

Al ver a Piyomon y el digihuevo, la otra inquietud la asaltó.

-¿Dónde está Gabumon? –sin verlo por ningún lado, a diferencia de Agumon y los demás que estaban al lado de su respectivo compañero humano.

-Gabumon está en casa con Natsumi. Mi hermano ha tenido que ir con mis padres para tranquilizarlos.

Pero entonces, ¿el digihuevo?

-Aquí estoy con los resultados de los análisis como me pediste, Yamato –apareciendo Joe con su bata blanca de médico. Sobre su hombro, descansaba Gomamon, mirándolos con su sonrisa pícara-. Tus sospechas eran ciertas.

Yamato asomó una amplia sonrisa ante esa noticia. El resto de sus amigos, profirieron un grito de alegría, sabiendo de ante mano lo que le había pedido Yamato a Kido. Sora que era la única que no entendía, miraba a todos sin comprender, para finalizar en los suaves ojos azules de su marido.

-Sora, cariño, tenemos un bonito regalo de aniversario. Estás embarazada.

Sora agrandó los ojos. No sintió como sus amigos la felicitaban. No vio como Piyomon abrazaba con ilusión el pequeño digihuevo para su futuro hijo. No se percató en cómo el resto de los visitantes, les observaban entre molestos por su ruido y otros felices de tan buena noticia dentro de una terrible tragedia. Lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era algo que no existía en la mente de la señora Ishida. Solo tenía los ojos dóciles de Yamato puestos sobre ella. El amor que manifestaba a través de aquellos zafiros, era tanto, que Sora comenzó a llorar y se echó a sus brazos.

Su décimo aniversario había comenzado con una tragedia que seguramente nunca olvidaría, pero con un final feliz.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Décimo noveno fic que publico hoy, el último de todos, y por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, el fic número cien que publico en esta página. Como no, el número cien tendría que ser sorato, pareja con la que inicié a publicar mis escritos.

Creo que llegados hasta aquí, ya muchos sabréis mi razón de publicar tantos, así como todo mi agradecimiento expresado por todos estos diez años. Comencé con _Solo_, y luego fueron más, donde la mejoría comenzó a destacar en mis escritos.

Yendo al fic, os diré, ¿acaso pensabais que después de matar a Yamato en _Fatídico fin de año, _en _Digimon: The New World_ y en _Kanashii Mirai_, lo hago por cuarta vez y en un día muy especial para mí? Creo que en diez años, ya lo he matado más que suficiente. Ahora durante los siguientes diez años, morirá otras tres veces. Jajaja.

Pues solo me queda decir que este fic es el "después" del tema principal que derivarán los fics de mi pareja Gold. En este caso, Después de la boda.

Espero que os haya gustado. A mis lectores/amigos que todavía me siguen tras diez años, espero seguir viéndoos dentro de diez años.

'Atori'

ACABADO: LUNES, 02 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013


End file.
